


All We Do

by Satine86



Series: Inspector Cullen AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: The return of Inspector Cullen AU. Featuring some tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: It doesn't look like you'll need stitches.

He let out a breath on a hiss, the alcohol stinging despite Miss Trevelyan’s careful and gentle ministrations. She hovered dangerously close, her breath on his chin with every soft exhale, and her sweet perfume overriding the stringent smell of disinfectant. 

She was wholly intent on her task, leaving Cullen just enough time to marvel at the flecks of golden in her warm brown eyes. His breath hissed out again. 

“It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches,” she said as she drew back, rifling through the precinct’s first aid kit. “Lucky for you, I’d say. I never was any good at cross-stitch.” She found whatever she had been looking for and turned back to him, applying a small plaster to the cut. 

It wasn’t every day that one of their arrests turned violent, but it was usually a nasty business when they did. Cullen was just thankful Miss Trevelyan hadn’t been injured. A black eye and cut on his cheek were the least of his worries. 

“As much as I appreciate your nursing skills, Miss Trevelyan, I do think if that were the cast I might leave it to a professional.” 

“A sound plan. We wouldn’t want to mar that handsome face of yours,” she said with a smile.

Cullen didn’t respond, instead he tried to fight a blush that he felt creeping up under the collar of his shirt. If she noticed, she pretended otherwise as she cleaned his desk and restored the items she had used to the kit. Once everything was in order she did as she always did, and slid up onto the edge of his desk, hands braced on other side of her while she tilted her head at him. Clearly surveying her handiwork. 

“Does it still hurt?” she asked. 

“A little, but it’s bearable.” It was the truth, although he was starting to get a headache. The heat in his face wasn’t helping matters either. “Thank you for your help, Miss Trevelyan.” 

She leaned forward, eyes still trailing over his face. If she weren’t so impossibly difficult to read to – at least honestly, it was easy enough to read the moods she wished to project – he might have thought she looked a little worried. Her eyes pinched at the corners, her mouth drawn into a thin line instead of the cheeky smile she usually wore. 

He swallowed. 

“You know, I could always kiss it better,” she offered. The teasing smile back in place. Although her eyes were still pinched. 

“I, uh…” Cullen cleared his throat the heat rising again, this time like a furnace. 

She laughed a little and slid off his desk. “You can think about it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Inspector.” Then she slinked toward his door and disappeared before he had time to process his thoughts. Or find his voice. 

Maybe, he thought at length, he would let her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used: "Don't look down." It is in fact canon in this AU that Evie is afraid of heights.

It was fine. Everything was perfectly all right. Nothing to get in a dither about. Evie cracked open one eye, and found she was still very, very high up. 

Nothing was remotely fine. 

Least of all was the vertigo she experienced, the nausea that made her stomach turn and bile rise in the back of her throat. She swore the moment she was able to get down on the ground, she was going to find the thief responsible for this and deck him. She supposed it was partly her own fault for following him onto the landing of the building in the first place, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. 

A firm hand steadied her elbow, a warm body beside her. At least, she reasoned, she wasn’t alone. Of course that meant she had dragged poor Inspector Rutherford out there with her. Still, she was grateful for that fact whether he was or not.

“Miss Trevelyan?” he said, voice soft. Achingly so. “Evie?”

She let her gaze snap to his, brows knitting together. Evie wet her lips, tried to ignore the sense of dread that settled over her every time she opened her eyes and attempted a teasing smile.

“Oh, sure, now you call me Evie.” 

He laughed, low in his chest. Oddly, he seemed rather relaxed given the situation. She almost envied him that.

“I needed to get your attention somehow.” He moved a little closer to her, placed his other on her waist. Grounding her further. Usually he would never be so bold, but she supposed it was a special occasion. “Don’t look down,” he said. “Look right at me.” 

She nodded and did as he asked. He remained perfectly calm, steadfast, and his gaze unwavering as their eyes met. Of course he was handsome, she knew that, but right then he was the most beautiful and welcome thing she had ever seen. 

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Evie found herself drawing just a bit closer to him. Taking comfort in his presence. 

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Getting there. Assuming I don’t look down.” 

“Oh, sure, now you listen to me,” he said teasingly. 

“It’s a night of firsts, Inspector.” 

“So it is, Evie.” His smile was the tiniest bit crooked. It was utterly charming. 

She was just getting comfortable with the fact she was very high up, with the wind whipping and Cullen’s arms around her, when their rescuers managed to finagle the locks. Then they were tugged to safety, still high up but now securely indoors. Evie did not miss the heights or the wind or the vertigo. She did miss Cullen, however. 

It was a surprise, but a welcome one, when he took her hand and started to escort to the ground floor, and presumably the waiting police cars and a ride home. 

A night of firsts, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't move, it'll be okay."

“Just.. don’t move. It will be all right.” The reassurance rolled off his tongue before he really even thought about it. There were other things on his mind at the moment.

“Easy enough for you to say!” Evie snapped, voice slightly muffled by her dress. It was currently half way off, her arms extended above her head and stuck in the sleeves, while the zipper was currently caught in her hair. Impeding the complete removal of said dress.

Cullen very dutifully resisted the urge to laugh. Although he was thankful she couldn’t see his face at the moment, because suppressing an amused grin was far more difficult.

“Let me look.” He moved around behind her, attempting to gently untangle the mess. It took a little time, but eventually he managed it. Despite Evie’s loud cursing and complaining the entire time – at the situation, not him, she assured him several times.

Once she was freed Evie took the offending article of clothing and flung it across the room with surprising force. Cullen snorted at the action. Then she whirled on him.

“Never mention this again.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Despite his best efforts his lips twitched again.

She seemed to be calming herself, and maybe starting to see the amusement in the situation. Evie smoothed her hair, and gave him a sultry look. Which was only enhanced by the fact she was now wearing only her slip.

“I’m glad you’re so amused by this ordeal, Cullen. You probably don’t even wish to kiss me now,” she lamented with a sigh.

“Ah, you are a funny.” Cullen shuffled in close to her, his hands sliding around her waist and pulling her against him. “Because the fact is I always wish to kiss you.”

She hummed in appreciation, arms snaking around his neck. “Maybe you should get on it with it then, Inspector.”

“With pleasure, Miss Trevelyan.” Cullen smiled before ducking his head, and laying his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”

“Give me a moment... all most there.”

“Just let me do it!” 

“I’m very close.”

“But your hands are so much bigger than mine. I’m certain I can get it.” 

“Fine!” Cullen sighed in annoyance, and attempted to stand up. 

They were both hindered by the handcuffs around their wrists and tethering them together. With some awkward dancing around one another, they finally managed to switch positions with Evie sprawled on the floor above the grate and Cullen next to her. 

She snaked her arm down between the slats, her fingers stretching toward the key ring that had been lost between a small crack. Her fingers were slim enough to wiggle their way down to the ring and eventually hook it. Grasping it firmly she slowly pulled it out with a triumphant grin.

“Ha!” she crowed and dangled in front of Cullen’s face. 

“Fine, you win. Now get these blasted things off before we lose the lead.” 

“Very well.” She fitted the key in the lock, twisting until the handcuffs snapped off. Before Cullen could take off after their mark, Evie slipped them into her pocket. “For later,” she said with a wink.

Cullen did not say a word, although he did turn a rather fetching shade of red.


End file.
